A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction and assembly of above ground pools so that it can be accomplished with only one person.
B. Prior Art
Many pool contractors and homeowners have been tasked with the job of assembling an above ground pool to add on to the backyard. However, there have been numerous issues and problems arising out of constructing the above ground pool. The first problem is that the current method of construction requires a minimum of two people to construct the pool. Although the idea of using panels to construct an above ground pool is largely understood in the industry, there is not a product or method available to the public that would enable one to construct an above ground pool single handedly.
Furthermore, the pools available to the public and disclosed in patents, patent application publications, and publications are not meant to be built and disassembled multiple times.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,099, by Duffy, describes an above ground pool fabricated with pre-manufactured panels. Duffy is distinguished from the presented application in that it does not have two rows of panels, but rather only one row. In addition, the panels in Duffy are taught to attach to each other with a tongue and groove assembly only.
The present invention uses tabs, slots, through-holes, rods and a reinforcing outer skin to attach the panels together and give the pool structural integrity and cosmetic appeal at the same time. In addition, the present invention does not use a track to hold the panels in place which is necessary for various above ground pools sold to the public today.